Dark Holidays
by NoHaven
Summary: Something i wrote late at night, haven't decided exactly what i'm gonna do with it. Enjoy.
1. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer:** Anyone or anything you recognize the name from a Marvel comic book, does not belong to me.I have no money, sue if you want you can't get blood from a stone.Any likeness of people you recognize, I may know them as well and they know I have no money and they can't get anything from me.

# Dark Holidays

## By

**NoHaven**

The days were getting colder and darker in Salem Center, the first snow had fallen and a thin blanket of the substance covered the ground.From outside the mansion it would appear that everything was normal, nearly every light in the mansion was lit, casting a pale light out onto the grounds. The light reflecting off the snow, combined with the clear moonlit sky cast a beautiful portrait. 

As Neal Sharra climbed out of a red accord he had rented he found it an easing sight to see the mansion in such a manner. Even though Christmas was not a holiday he celebrated at any time in his life he found comfort in the thought that all his teammates and even some of the extended X-family would be present for Christmas. In this fact he found comfort, the X-Men were just a big family, and what he needed now more than anything was to feel like he belonged. Slowly he walked towards the main door, just before entering it, he stopped put down the two bags he was carrying reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a Santa hat, putting it on he spoke quietly to himself.

"Well its my first Christmas, I may as well jump in with both feet."

Picking up his bags he opened the front door and crossed the threshold into the main hallway. Closing the door he prepared himself to greet his fellow teammates with holiday cheer. As he pulled off his coat and opened the hallway closet to hang it up he saw his first teammate, Bobby Drake AKA Iceman. He was happy Bobby was the first one he saw, his laid-back jokers attitude would make it easy for Neal to embarrass himself slightly and spread some holiday cheer. Stepping from behind the closet door he spoke.

"Bobby, my friend HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!" Neal said with a smile.

Looking at Neal Sharra wearing the stupid looking Santa's hat Bobby Drake was overwhelmed with one feeling…Dread. Quickly Bobby looked around taking in his surroundings, quickly he moved towards Neal who stood with his arms spread and a large stupid smile. Grabbing Neal by the collar of his shirt with one hand and the two bags with the other he quickly pushed the newest X-Man to an empty room. Pushing Neal through the door he quickly stuck his head out and surveyed the hallway one last time for any sign of the mansions current residents. Pulling his head back in, he turned around and saw Neal standing in the middle of the room smiling.

"Bobby, I am sorry to disappoint you but I cannot show you the presents I have bought for our teammates." Neal said while shaking a finger at Bobby.

"Are you a Fucking Idiot?" Bobby asked angrily.

"What do you mean? I am just trying to spread this so called Christmas Spirit; I am trying to fit in with my teammates. I though this is what I should do. I just want everyone to have a Happy Christmas" Neal said innocently.

"Ugh…" Bobby groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Alright you aren't an idiot…but since you are new let me tell you a couple things so people around here won't think you are any more of a dip-shit than they already do."

"Uh…thank you. People think I am a dip-shit?" Neal asked.

"Yeah a big one…don't take it hard, its just you are new, and well…never mind." Bobby said thinking better of what he was gong to say. " Anyways round here you gotta realize that the holidays aren't a particularly happy time of year. Everyone in this mansion has lost people they care about, and this time of year is just a reminder that they can't be with them."

"Well isn't that what Christmas is about, being with the people you care about and remembering who isn't with you?" Neal said quizzically.

"Well sort of, actually that is more New Years Eve…but anyways, look people round here are touchy about the whole 'the world must be happy' vibe, don't get me wrong, Christmas Day is usually alright but until then, keep away from trying to get people into the Christmas spirit." Bobby said almost as an order.

"Ok, I don't fully understand but I will try to do what you have told me." Neal said in a confused manner.

"Good, just remember steer as far away from Wolverine as you can, he's more likely to gut you than to do anything else around this time of year. I would also avoid Rouge; she's been kinda moody lately. Oh, and just leave Bishop and Cable alone." Bobby informed Neal.

"Ok I will try my best." Neal said while picking up his packages.

"Oh yeah, take off that hat, and if anyone wishes you happy holiday just say 'MERRY' Christmas or happy holidays back to them. Otherwise they will think you are more of an idiot than they do already." Bobby said walking out the door into the hallway. Looking over his shoulder he spoke. "And Neal."

"Yes, Bobby." Neal said with a look of defeat across his face.

"Merry Christmas."

"Yes, Merry Christmas to you as well."

Neal stood in the room alone for a moment; maybe he should have traveled back to India. It would have been easier than dealing with the people in the mansion he thought to himself. His head hung low he clutched the two bags of gifts to his chest and walked up the staircase.

Hope you enjoyed please give me some feedback.


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer:** Anyone or anything you recognize the name from a Marvel comic book, does not belong to me.I have no money, sue if you want you can't get blood from a stone.Any likeness of people you recognize, I may know them as well and they know I have no money and they can't get anything from me.

# Dark Holidays; Part 2

**By**

**NoHaven**

** **

Snow was falling at Xavier's institute for higher learning, the biting wind made the temperature outside seem unbearable. No one inside the mansion seemed to care about the weather, none had asked Ororo Munroe, the resident weather-manipulating mutant, to do anything about it.Christmas was rapidly approaching, now only a week away; however there was no festive spirit contained within the walls of the mansion, the last of it being stamped out of Neal Sharra the night before. The looming sense of despair had firmly replaced the feeling of holiday cheer. Only the large Christmas tree situated in the rec room gave any indication at all that Christmas was approaching.

In a cabin on Spuyer Devil Cove the Beatles played softly as a young woman quietly sat on an overstuffed couch reading Herman Wouk's _Don't Stop the Carnival_. Her crimson hair pulled into a tight ponytail, she wore a weathered gray sweatshirt with an "X" embroidered on it, her legs pulled to her chest, with a heavy wool blanket covering them. On the table next to her rested a cup of coffee still steaming. While the room was decorated very nicely there was no sign at all that any holidays at all were approaching, there was no sign at all that anyone else had ever lived in the cabin, no pictures were hung, no clothing that belonged to anyone else lay anywhere. Though her emerald eyes scanned the pages of the book, the woman did not register the words, her thoughts were elsewhere, her thoughts were on her missing husband. Looking back at the mansion from the small cabin one could just make out the silhouette of an individual sitting on the roof.

---

The mutant known as Wolverine sat quietly balanced on the crest of the roof. Dressed only in a pair of old faded jeans, he was bare chest and bare foot though the biting wind seemed to have little effect on him aside from the reddening of his skin. The snow had started to clump in his inky black hair, yet his eyes remained closed, his breathing slow and specific. He had come to the top of the roof to be alone, so that he might think without being disturbed. His desire to be left alone was to end shortly however. A lone figure rose from the ground silently, seemingly floating upwards to the rooftop. As the figure stopped the ascent the man sitting on the roof spoke.

"Rogue? What brings you up here?" Wolverine asked curtly.

"Could ask you the same question Sugah." Rogue said with a smile to Wolverine's back.

"Ya could, not sayin you would get an answer though." Wolverine replied.

"Fair enough, Ah figured ah could come up here to be alone, so I could think. I suppose you beat me to it though." Rogue said folding her arms across her chest.

"Yup, roof is booked for the day darlin. Might want to let Remy know that as well before he comes up here." Wolverine said quickly.

"Ah would rather not see Remy right now. Would you mind if I just sat up here?" Rogue asked.

"I ain't gonna stop ya, doubt I could if I wanted to." Wolverine said still not looking at Rogue.

The young woman slowly eased herself down onto the crest of the roof. After establishing her balance she pulled her legs to her chest and rest her chin on her knees. Dressed in a pair of faded olive green army fatigues and a sweatshirt, a jacket was tied around her waist, as the cold seemed only to bother her in the slightest bit. Looking out onto the campus she let out a loud sigh.

Wolverine hearing the sigh rolled his eyes bringing his right hand to his face and rubbing it. There was no way around it he was going to have to speak to the young girl at some point, he thought to himself. Turning on the rooftop to face the same direction as Rogue he drew a breath and then spoke.

"Darlin…something you want to get off your chest?" Wolverine forced out.

"Ah guess ah'm just feeling a bit blue is all." Rogue said smiling at Logan.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Logan prepared himself for the time he was about to spend listening, he had opened the Pandora's box and weather or not he really wanted to he was going to listen to what rogue had to say, because if nothing else he knew she would do the same for him.

"Darlin, I'm willing to listen ya know that right? Let her fly, who am I gonna talk to?" Logan said looking at Rogue.

"Well ah suppose ah could use to let some things off mah chest." Rogue said staring down at the roof.

"Well shoot, I'll listen" Logan said gently.

"Ok, well first off the whole thing with Mystique." Rogue said, as Logan emitted a seemingly sub-conscious growl at the mention of Mystique. "Well, she's the only thing ah've eva had close to a mother, she took me in, she cared for me, she did what mah real parents wouldn't. Ah don't like what she has done, but she has also helped us before, but her killing Moira, ah don't think ah can eva forgive that. Ah suppose the fact that she tried to kill me she be eating at me more, but it's the fact that ah stabbed her and nearly killed her that ah am really regretting." Rogue said, tears forming in her eyes.

"You did whatcha had to do darlin, nobody faulting you for that." Logan said while looking at her. "What she did to Moira, I won't ever forgive her for, but its how she has you twisted around her finger that really angers me. You are strong Rogue, strong as anyone here, yet she has always had the ability to twist your thinking up." Logan said.

"She's mah mother Logan, ah can't turn my back on that." Rogue said almost shouting.

"Not all parents are good parents. Some don't deserve that right. I would have to say, she don't deserve the right to call you 'daughter', darlin." Logan said quietly. "She hasn't earned that right."

Rogue looked at Logan, tears rolling down her cheeks. She wanted to hug him for what he had just said but the way he was dressed she was reminded of another one of her pains, the fact she could not touch anyone. It was the time of year when people exchanged hugs with old friends, shared kisses with loved ones. She could never truly enjoy that aspect of the holidays. Tears flowed down her cheeks more rapidly now, small tendrils of steam rising off them.

"That ain't the only thing bothering you is it darlin?" Logan said quietly. 

"No…the holidays, they just remind me of all the things ah can't do." Rouge said weakly.

"Like touching people? Yeah I figured as much, you always seem pretty down around this time of year." Logan said.

"Ah just wish ah could…ah mean I watch those cheesy movies that are on every night now a days, all those Christmas movies, where people hug, or kiss under the mistletoe and it just it kills me. Ah can't do that, I ah do I steal a person's mind, their memories, their very being."

Logan had no response to this; he couldn't in any way understand what she was going through. A thought popped into his mind. He stood up reached over to Rogue and pulled the jacket around her waist away from her. Grunting he pulled it on, it was far to small for his muscular build and it seemed that it would pop at the seams. He gently sat next to Rogue and put him arm around her pulling her close to him. Rogue wrapped her arms around his body and buried her face in his now covered chest, sobbing out loud.

---

Inside the mansion in the rec room Piotr Rasputin sat quietly in an old leather chair in the corner near a large bay window, his bare feet resting on the windowsill. He was dressed in a gray t-shirt, and a pair of gray sweatpants. His right had furiously moving across a sketchpad that rested on his lap. Creeping into the large room unnoticed by Piotr was Ororo Munroe. Walking quietly across the room she got to a distance from which she could see the picture being formed on the sketchpad. Coming to life on the pad of paper was a picture of Piotr's sister Illyana with his brother Mikhail standing next to her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Realizing what was on the paper storm leaned down a bit so she could see out the window that he sat in front of, there in the distance through the falling snow a few gravestones could be seen. Storm raised back up, and though about speaking. Realizing that the large man was entranced in his work she simply turned around and walked back out of the room the way she had come in.

To Be Continued

Well I hope you enjoyed this part, they will not all be so bleak. Hope you enjoyed. Give me some feedback please.

-NoHaven


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer:** Anyone or anything you recognize the name from a Marvel comic book, does not belong to me.I have no money, sue if you want you can't get blood from a stone.Any likeness of people you recognize, I may know them as well and they know I have no money and they can't get anything from me.

** **

# Dark Holidays; Part 3

**By**

**NoHaven**

** **

It had snowed off and on for a week in New York City. At Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, roughly and hour and a half away in Salem Center, the snow piled high with hardly a trace that anyone had exited the large mansion in over a week. It was December 23rd, two days till Christmas, yet it seemed as if a dark cloud hung over the mansion and all that lived inside. Christmas was not a pleasant time of year for the group known as the X-Men. In General memories of lost friends and family rushed back leaving a dark sense of history filling the air.

Just two days ago some of the extended "X" family had arrived to the mansion for the holidays, Sean Cassidy AKA Banshee, one of the headmasters of the Massachusetts school had arrived with the young Jubilation Lee. Dani Moonstar and had arrived late that same night. Much like the rest of the residents a tone of sadness surrounded the new arrivals. Sean Cassidy had spent most of the time speaking with Charles Xavier; the topic most guessed was the recent death of Moira McTaggert, a woman they both loved deeply. Jubilee had spent hours talking with Wolverine, her surrogate father figure, but when she wasn't with Logan she was sulking in a corner of the rec room staring intently at a picture of her and Everett Thomas. She was taking Everett's death very hard and despite her hard faced exterior it was tearing her up inside that her good friend would no longer be around. Dani Moonstar had visited the grave of Illyana Rasputin and then spent her time going through old pictures in the empty room of Kitty Pryde.

-------

Deep in the bowels of the mansion Henry "Beast" McCoy sat quietly in his lab, however he was not brooding over an experiment or the results of various analysis going on throughout the lab, instead his thoughts drifted through his memories. He reflected on conversations with Moira McTaggert and Scott Summers, both recently had been lost and both were close to him for most of his life. They were two of his best friends, two people he respected above all else, and losing the two had weighed a heavy tole on his mindset. So caught up in his thinking was Hank that he failed to notice the lab doors opening and a figure walks in.

"Hank, mon amis how are you?" the visitor said through a heavy Cajun accent.

"Remy, I am fine and yourself? May I ask what brings you to my dungeon?" Hank replied, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Doin Fine…as for what I am doing down here, well you seem to have cornered de market on Twinkies, so I tought I would come and silently pilfer a few." Gambit said with a wry smile.

"Ah so the truth comes out…the golden treat of the gods has brought forth the presence of my Cajun friend." Beast said rising out of his chair and walking across the lab to a small refrigerator with a keypad lock on it. Carefully hiding the code from his guest beast quickly opened the refrigerator exposing the contents. The entire upper shelves were stocked almost to bursting with boxes of Twinkies, and a few boxes of Snickers bars. Below them the shelves were split with lab specimens and liquid refreshments, both chocolate milk and soda.

"'Oly shit, Gambit 'ave no idea that you ave so many in your possession and so protected, would have taken Gambit a few moments to gain entrance to such a stockpile." Gambit said smiling at his friend and approaching the fridge. 

"Well my larcenous companion surely you know that I took into account your ability to gain entrance into anything, and devised a security system, both to protect my emergency stockpile from you and our teammates and the lab specimens from others." Hank said coolly while flipping a Twinkie to his friend.

"Gambit did and Gambit would ave been prepared." Remy said while quickly taking a bite out of the snack in his hand.

"I'm sure." Hank replied before sitting down and looking at results that were printed on a screen in front of him.

"McCoy, I know we ave never spoken all that much but, I ave the feeling that something is bothering you. Care to talk about it?" Remy said. "All it will cost you is a few more of deese." Gambit said shaking a half eaten Twinkie in the air.

Hank turned to look at his friend, before rising from his chair and proceeding to the fridge, opening it he reached in and pulled out two boxes of Twinkies, tossing one to Gambit he placed the other under his right arm and moved to a second fridge, reaching in he pulled out two six-packs of Harpoon Winter Warmer Ale. Handing one to Remy beast sat down on his chair and put his feet up.

"LeBeau, my larcenous colleague, I accept you gracious offer." Hank said smiling.

Remy smiled, white cream filling on his chin as he ravenously tore through a Twinkie. "Gambit comes ere every day if you are willing to give me Twinkie's and good beer."

---

In the back of the mansion a non-descript doorway leads to a small chapel. Inside a sole figure sits quietly reciting prayers from heart, a bible pressed to his chest. A small black and white rosary passed through a set of blue fingers. Quietly entering the room was an attractive woman with Asian features and a tattoo across one eye. Betsy Braddock quietly sat in the back of the chapel and watched as Kurt Wagner dutifully recited his prayers. After a few moments Kurt quietly rose, and suddenly a single sound permeated the room.

BAMF! 

With an odor of brimstone surrounding her, Betsy Braddock found herself suddenly sitting next to Kurt Wagner.His devil like features and shining yellow eyes now staring at her made for quite a contrast to his humble priests garb. 

"May I be asking you mein freund vhy you are sitting ere? Can I be of assiatnce?" Nightcrawler said through a heavy accent.

"I suppose I was just wondering how you do it Kurt." Betsy said in an uncharacteristically sheepish tone.

"Vhat do you mean." Kurt said quizzically.

"I mean with all you have seen, with all the people you have lost, all the pain you have endured, all the hatred you have suffered….how do you remain so fixed in your beliefs?" Betsy asked.

"Ah, it is a good quvestion, and one that is difficult to answer…I suppose I 'ave my beliefs and my faith because vithout them, ah vould be in more pain den if I did not ave them. I simply believe that everything I have seen everything and everything I 'ave done are for a reason. Dat some day down the road, all my questions vill be ansvered and I vill no longer need to feel the pain I feel now." Kurt said quietly.

"Yes, but how…I mean you have as much reason to be angry and despondent over your past and you…" Before she could finish her thought she was interrupted by a load bang from the front hallway. Quickly Kurt and she moved to the hallway and found the source of the noise. Standing in the doorway with arms around each other were Sean and Logan, each with a mostly empty bottle of whiskey in their free hands. As the inhabitants of the mansion gathered in the main landing they were treated to an unscheduled concert from the two inebriated teammates.

"I'll tell me Ma when I go home,  
The boy's won't leave the girls alone.  
They'll pull my hair, they stole my comb,  
Well that's alright till I go home. 

She is handsome. She is pretty.  
She is the bell of Belfast City.  
She is courtin' one, two, three.  
Please won't you tell me, who is she?"

As they sang the chorus they linked arms and swung around screaming the lyrics.

"Albert Mooney say's he loves her.  
All the boy's are fighting for her.  
They knock at the door and ring at the bell  
Sayin' "Oh my true love, are you well"?  
Out she comes as white as snow,  
Rings on her fingers and bells on her toes.  
Oul Jenny Murray say's she'll die  
If you don't get the fella  
With the roving eye. "

Looking around the room, Neal Sharra noticed that for the first time in close to two weeks all the X-Men were smiling, while they enjoyed the drunken version of "I'll Tell Me Ma" performed by their two friends. He himself could not help but smile.

Ororo Munroe stood at the top of the steps with her face in her hands, laughing out loud. A hearty laugh emitted from the massive bodyof Piotr Rasputin. Cable and Bishop both simply shook their heads and smiled. Angel, Nightcrawler and Psylocke stood laughing out loud. Bobby Drake stood with Beast and Gambit as they all exchanged amused looks. Rouge, Jean, Jubilee, and Dani Moonstar all tried to hold in the laughter, with little luck as tears flowed from Rogues eyes as she held her stomach. Even Professor Xavier smiled as he watched the two grown men dance and sing. After a few moments, it was Hank McCoy who joined the two and began singing with them.

"Let the wind and the rain and hail blow high  
And the snow come tumbling from the sky,  
She's as nice as apple pie.  
She'll get her own lad by and by.  
When she gets a lad of her own,  
She won't tell her Ma when she gets home.  
Let them all come as they will  
For it's Albert Mooney she loves still. "

Maybe everything is all right Neal Sharra thought to himself. Maybe Bobby had been right, all they needed was a little space and time, maybe they just needed to talk with their friends, and maybe they all just needed to get drunk.

Author's Note: This is what I recovered from my computer after a nasty hard drive crash; I don't think it was my final version but I figured I would put it up anyways. Hope you enjoy the gibberish.

NoHaven


End file.
